Zombie Apocalypse-SNK Fanfic
by ImYourHoe
Summary: An Au fanfic about the snk characters in a zombie apocalypse. If this gets good reviews ill continue the story


**Author's Note: Hey guys this is my first fanfic hope you enjoy. This is an au fanfic set today and when they're in highschool. If this gets lots of reviews that they want to continue this story then i'll continue.**

 **July 29, 2014 8:25 AM**

Eren Jaeger a 16 year old woke up to the sun shining in his face. Man I don't usually wake up this early in the morning, Eren said. He looked at a picture on his desk of his 3 friends Armin and Mikasa. He left his room going to the kitchen seeing his mom and dad. You don't usually wake up this early on Saturdays Eren Grisha said. I know but it feels different today like some sort of disaster like the worlds gonna end happen (which it is). I'm sure it is Grisha sarcastically said. Well Eren why are you think like that I doubt it will happen ever or in our time Carla said. Well I don't know it just feels like it. Grisha rose up from his seat and said Honey I need to go there's been a weird case of rabies going around lately and lots of people are at the hospital for it. So I'm probably gonna be at the hospital all day, Eren don't cause any trouble for your mom ,okay seeya tonight. Bye dad said Eren as he was walking towards the door. Eren saw his phone vibrate and it was a text from his friend Armin.

 **Armin:** **Dude have you heard**

 **Eren:** **Heard what**

 **Armin:** **There's been news about lots of people being infected with rabies lately im starting to get worried**

 **Eren:** **Don't worry rabies are curable**

 **Armin:** **Eren you don't get it it's killing people and turning them to cannibals**

 **Eren:** **You've been watching too much of The Walking Dead lol**

 **Armin:** **I have video proof**

 **After watching the video**

 **Eren:** **Armin that's fucked up wanna hang out later**

 **Armin:** **fine don't believe but okay i'm going to your house tho the last time we went to my house im grandpa got really mad cause you wouldn't stop raging over a game lol**

 **Later that day:**

Eren and Armin were playing Black ops Zombies on the xbox one until they both got Emergency alerts from their phones. **Emergency Alert: Get out of city now massive amounts of people came back from the dead and turned into hungry Cannibals pls stay indoors or leave the city until we got further information.** Then Eren got a phone call from his dad sounding really panicked. Eren don't leave home or go outside Grisha said. Why, Eren questioned. Just do what I told you cause there's people that turned into zombie like creatures and eating people its really dangerous. Eren said wait what about mikasa I need to get her Armin is with me. If your going out get my gun in the closet. Okay dad Eren said. Eren where do you think you're doing Carla's voice sounding really distressed. To get Mikasa, Armin stay here. No Eren my grandpa is also armed and i need to get him. Fine meet back at my house okay I need to go get mikasa. Eren exited out of the door and raced down the block where he saw people in a hurry to leave the city. Mikasa I hope your alright Eren thought. When he got there he saw Mikasa's front house door opened with blood on her parents car. Eren got his pistol out and was shaking really badly. He Could hear Mikasa Crying when he reached up to the stairs he was shocked. There was Mikasa's Parents and some random outside of her door covered in blood. The three saw Eren and Eren pointed his gun at them and said I'M ARMED STAND BACK! The 3 kept walking towards him and shot them all on the head (He learned it from also Watching the walking dead).

He made sure they were dead and knocked on Mikasa's door. Mikasa it's me Eren you need to come with me hurry to my place Eren said. Eren my parents she said while crying and then opened the door and hugged him tightly okay let's go back to my place before it gets much worse than they heard a moan and saw another person that was in the same condition as mikasa parents and ran towards Eren and tackled him. The cannibal was trying to eat Eren's face but Eren was stiff arming his head away. He told while struggling Mikasa fight shoot him. Mikasa just stood there watching. He shouted again SHOOT THIS BASTARD! She picked up the gun and was shaking I don't know how to. Eren said again PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER AND AIM AT HIS HEAD BEFORE THIS BASTARD EATS ME. Than she pulled it and it perfectly went through the person's head. EREN ARE YOU ALRIGHT Mikasa said as she was helping him up. Yeah luckily he didn't scratch me or took a bite cause I think it works as the same concept as the walking dead. Eren grabbed her hand and said lets go back to my place before more come. They both hurried out of her door and ran back to his house and find a gruesome scene.

 **Thanks for reading ,all reviews are much appriecated and if this gets good reviews i'll continue the story cause i have many ideas if this continues.**


End file.
